No Hesitation
by nobody321
Summary: Neal slips up
1. No hesitation

As he thought back Neal wonders what he could have done differently.

_Neal walks into the FBI office like every day for the past 4 years only to see a hostage situation. Except instead of the normal standoff everybody's guns are pointed at somebody insane enough to hold a gun the Peter Burke's head in the FBI office. The situation was tense to say the least. The gunman startled by Neal entrance look close to pulling the trigger, everybody at the office was too scared of hurting peter to take the shot._

_Neal had hesitated and Bryce took over, executing a series of spinning kicks that rivaled Bruce Lee, first to knock the gun from his hand, then to incapacitate him._

There was nothing he could have done, he watched as his life as Neal Caffery fell apart through the act of a single insane person. He could practically hear the image his friends had of him shattering.


	2. Suprise

_I only decided to write this chapter after receiving a request to continue so if anybody wants me to keep going just let me know and feel free to comment on where you want the story to go._

Three months later

On the run, Bryce was now holed up in a shady motel two states away.

Needless to say he was tense, fearing the FBI had put out a nationwide APB out to apprehend the fugitive "Neal Caffery". After cutting ties with the CIA he had no one protect him now.

Fully expecting one of his enemies from his spook days to show up for some revenge or information he was armed to the teeth, guns, ammo, surveillance equipment and booby traps littered the room.

Rather than spend his time thinking about how the people in his old life were reacting he trained. 24/7 he trained using dummies to bring his combat skills up to his old standard, he sought out shooting ranges that asked no questions, and became as deadly as he was at his peak in the CIA.

After one particularly close call with an angry ex warlord Bryce collapsed in the hotel room.

"_I should move hotels, states even. Undoubtedly he told somebody his location and goal"._

Unfortunately for him the ex-warlord had gotten off a lucky shot and grazed his leg. Hesitant to move after the shot had almost nicked an artery he decided to wait until tomorrow.

"_It's not like the ex-warlord can bother me now… he'll be lucky to make it to tomorrow with the beating I gave him…"_

_12:00 AM_

"_Somebody's here." He thought silently._

"_My silent alarm triggered and I can hear an engine cooling down."_

Silently he rose, armed himself and after seeing only one figure he engaged his traps, and fully expected to have the door kicked down. Only to his surprise to hear a quiet knock, almost as if the person hesitated. Bryce's mind quickly ran through possible scenarios;

"_H__e wouldn't have knocked if he was planning on entering by force but it could by a trap, I open the door and get grabbed…."_

In the end Bryce decided to chance it figuring he was safe enough with all his traps.

He opened the door gun cocked, pointed, and ready to shoot only to nearly drop it in shock at who was standing there.


	3. Guest Visitor

Sorry about the mix up, I never would have know if you hadn't commented thanks anonymous! Fyi I have writers block and can't get the wording I want for ch 4

so be patient with me please

* * *

_Peter _

_Mozzie_

_Diana _

_Jones_

_Chuck_

_Sarah_

_Casey_

Hell maybe even General Beckman he expected but none of those people were standing in the door way, looking rather peeved while they were at it.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in Agent Larkin."

"I have to admit I thought I knew you pretty well and I honestly never saw this coming," commented Bryce.

"Well if you did figure it out then I wouldn't be doing my job very well now would I? You didn't think the agency would just let their best agent slip through their fingers did you?"

"I hoped", Bryce whispered to himself in a resigned voice. "Why now then, if you were here this whole time? Why come out now?"

"Isn't it obvious? You outed yourself; we weren't sure whether you had regained your memories from your previous life and didn't want to risk a breakdown if we forced you to remember so I was assigned to watch you and report back. Now that you have your memories back you'll be expected to return to us"

"You're the reason my sentence wasn't commuted, you put Agent Kramer on me, knowing that he would find something"

"Finally put it all together huh Bryce? Yeah that was us we couldn't let you be free fortunately you decided to return or we would have had to come looking, luckily Peter convinced you to return."

"Just one question agent, does Peter know?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long I'm a professional procrastinator and the only cure is to give me comments so tell me what y'all think


End file.
